


Show me your kitten

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just Add Kittens, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Nathan hadn't expected a call in the middle of the night to help his brother find a lost kitten.





	

The ringing of his phone woke Nathan. Bleary-eyed, he looked at the clock declaring in angry red digits the time, while Sam’s ringtone tore through the nightly silence. It was way too early, or late, for any kind of call, and his heart leapt to his throat when his sleep-tired brain finally realized that, yes, it was Sam calling him at this ungodly hour.

Thing was, Sam never called him at this time when they were in the same state, and Nathan knew for a fact that Sam wasn't on some job. Just yesterday he'd been over for dinner and, as it turned out, a quick fuck. Just catching up since they hadn’t seen a lot of each other these last few months. One of them always was on one job or another.

After a bit of fumbling, Nathan picked up the phone. He didn't even get out a greeting before Sam's panicked voice assaulted his ears.

"I know it's 3 in the morning, but I can't find my cat!"

Nathan held the phone away from his ear and checked the time and caller ID again. Yep, still too damn early, and it was still Sam on the other side, not some other person who drunk-dialed the wrong number.

"Sam, are you drunk? You don't have a cat," Nathan mumbled and let his face sink back into his pillow, his soft, soft pillow that was calling to him to sleep a little more. It was _not_ the right time of day to deal with a drunk brother. At the end of his bed, Vicky raised her head in question. She had probably heard Sam's voice. Her tail started wagging on its own accord. Yup, she had heard his voice alright. Her love for Sam almost rivaled his own, if Nathan had to be honest. Thank god he didn’t have to get jealous of a dog.

"No, no! I have one," Sam said urgently. "Please come out and help me find her. She's a tiny little thing!" The frantic edge in his brother’s voice was enough to kick Nathan into motion. Even if it was just some kind of sleepwalking that Sam was doing, Nathan couldn’t deny him anything, well most things.

"Fine," Nathan grunted and heaved himself out of bed. Vicky jumped out as well, suddenly excited. How could she even be so awake, Nathan thought, disgruntled. She probably thought it was time for walkies, despite the early morning hours, or night hours. Nathan blearily fumbled his way into a pair of pants, only realizing when he was buttoning them that he had forgotten underwear. With a sigh he pulled them off again. The phone, which he kept pressed between ear and shoulder, didn’t help matters along.

"Since when do you have a cat, Sam?", he asked while Vicky circled his legs, tongue lolling out a few minutes later. At least someone was happy they'd go out at this time of freaking night. Over the phone he heard the rustling of some leaves.

"You know how it is, went to a bar, met a woman and she asked me to come with her so she could show me her kittens." Sam sounded distracted and Nathan heard him call out, "Kitty, kitty, kitty, come here."

"What?", Nathan asked flatly, pausing with a hand on the doorknob, and heard his brother pause on the other end of the line. Most likely he was running what he'd just said through his mind again. As he really, really should if he expected Nathan to help him. 

"She really only showed me her kittens, Nathan! Actual baby cats!", Sam added. At least he had the decency to sound sheepish. "The ones her cat had a few months ago. It's not what you think. I wouldn't do that to you."

The door closed behind Nathan and he put a leash on Vicky, who could barely contain her excitement. "Alright," he said into the phone, but even to his own ears it sounded insincere, "where are you?"

"Just a few blocks from your place." Sam told him the street and with Vicky walking by his side, Nathan set off into the direction.

A few minutes later Nathan saw Sam stumble out of some bushes by the side of the road. His hair was in disarray, with twigs sticking out of it, Nathan saw when he got close enough.

"Hey," Nathan said and grunted in surprise when Sam hugged him and pressed a lingering kiss on his mouth. At his side, Vicky tugged at her leash. Her tail beat an excited rhythm against Nathan’s thigh.

"It really was nothing," Sam said and Nathan nodded. There was nothing but honesty on his face.

"So where did you lose your cat?", Nathan asked, letting go of Sam.. In astonishment he watched as Sam's face arranged itself into an embarrassed expression. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"You know I drank and," here Sam stopped and pointed to some bushes, which looked pretty much the same as the one they stood beside. There was a tree right behind them. "So I had to pee and I didn't want to do that with a kitten on my arm.” Sam accompanied his words with some illustrative gestures that made Nathan snort. “So I sat her down because she was all sleepy and small. How should I have known how fast she would be?"

Nathan laughed. 

"It's not that funny," Sam said, but he was grinning. Then he grew serious again. "I don't want her to get hit by a car."

Nathan nodded, then gave a wave of his arm. "I'm sure we'll find her." Then he looked at Vicky who was still tugging at the leash and he followed her gaze to the tree. Up in the branches he could just barely make out a small grey spot, so unassuming it all but faded into the background.

"Is she a grey tabby?", Nathan asked and pointed when Sam nodded. "Found her."  
And he had. On closer inspection the grey spot meowed, quite pitifully so. Vicky let out a bark, probably in greeting, and Nathan quickly hushed her. No need to make the little cat even more scared.

Meanwhile Sam was staring at the tree. Nathan stopped him when he tried to climb it and gave him the leash. “Hold this. How many pints did you have, Sam?", he asked when Sam just gaped at him.

"Not that many," Sam complained but he dutifully took the leash. Fortunately for Nathan, the tree proved to be of the climbable kind, although matters were made more difficult by the lack of light.

"Thanks," he said when Sam turned on the lamp on his phone, almost as if reading his thoughts. The kitten was staring at him with wide eyes and meeped when he reached her height. She shuffled back along the branch she was sitting on when Nate got closer.

"Come on kitty, let's get you down and to your new home," Nathan coaxed and she had the decency to shuffle forward, curiously this time, when he reached for her. Her fur was soft against his palm and she didn't fight him at all, just let out another little meep that all but melted Nathan's heart. 

"You got her?", Sam asked from below and Nathan nodded. "You know I can't see it if you nodded your head."

"Yeah, Sam, I got her," Nathan said. He jumped the last few feet to the ground and presented Sam with the little ball of fluff. Vicky jumped up at his side and at a command from him she sat down, eyes wide and tail whirling up leaves. 

Sam let out a sigh. "I'm so glad she's alright." They traded pets and loitered for a moment. Sam picked up a bag that Nathan hadn’t noticed before. The kitten fitted perfectly into his palm.

"Sooo," Nathan said at lengths,"are you coming home with me?" Now that he was awake and outside he didn’t feel like saying goodbye just yet. He hadn’t mustered up the courage yet to ask Sam to move in with him again. 

"If you want me to," Sam smiled and then leaned in for a kiss. "Thank you."

Vicky had her eyes fixed on Sam's hands, or rather at the meowing ball of fur he was holding, all the way back to Nathan's house. Once inside, they took off their jackets and shoes and Sam put down his bag.

"Do you want to get back to bed? Sorry that I woke you up."

"It's alright," Nathan said. By now he was awake anyway. He pointed to the kitten, curiously looking around from Sam's palm. "What do you want to call her?" His shoulder pressed against Sam’s when he leaned in to pet the little thing.

"I haven't thought of anything yet," Sam said. His thumb smoothed over the kitten’s head and in answer the kitten meeped and rubbed her head against Sam’s palm. Then he nudged Nathan's side and they sat down on the sofa.

Sam put the kitten on his lap where she promptly started to explore her new surrounding. Keeping an eye on her, Nathan let Vicky inch closer until cat and dog were face to face. 

Beside him, Sam was holding his breath. 

This could go terribly wrong, but then Nathan let out a delighted laugh when the kitten licked Vicky's nose with a tiny pink tongue and was promptly rewarded with a wet slobber by the big dog. Sam let out a snort of his own and pulled the kitten out of harm's way when it mewled pitifully at suddenly being much wetter than before. He started wiping her down with the hem of his shirt.

"Vicky, stop," Nathan sniggered and pulled Vicky towards him and made her lie down on the floor where she couldn’t reach the little kitten anymore.

"Sorry, little kitten. She was a little over-excited to get to know you," Sam told the disgruntled ball of fur on his lap. Another laugh exploded out of Nathan and he laid his arm along the back of the couch to let his fingers card through the hair at the base of Sam's skull.

When their laughter had subsided a little and the kitten had restarted her exploration, Nathan spoke again, "Are you going to stay here today?"

Sam didn't take his eyes off the cat. "Yeah, want to catch up on sleep a bit." Then he looked at Nathan with a shit-eating grin. "And on you too, of course."


End file.
